


Victory Within the Mile

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: hanzo76shipweek 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, blind!76, hanzo76shipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Hanzo76 Week Day 5 - Disability/Scars - "“You idiots!” Mercy snarled, “he’s literally firing blind! He cannot see without the visor!”"





	Victory Within the Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a follow-up to "Pretty in a Hotel Bar" but you don't need that to get this.

All things being equal, their first big firefight  _ could _ be going worse.

Hanzo was perched above the battlefield, firing arrow after arrow, trying to keep the frontline fighters from getting too beat up when Mercy’s voice came filtering in, a mild panic in her normally cool tones. “Someone needs to get to 76 now!”

Hanzo blushed a little, ignoring the feeling in his chest. He and Jack, as he now knew him, since meeting the second time, hadn’t spoken about their back alley escapade a few years ago. Even a little. But sometimes he wanted to. He searched for the soldier’s form, finding red and blue among the streets. 

The man was without his visor, for some reason, and was firing into a crowd of automated attack bots. 

“Ain’t tryna stir the pot here, Ange,” McCree’s voice came over the comm, “but we all got problems right now. What’s makin’ Jack so special?” 

Hanzo did have to agree. 

Several others on the line questioned her before Mercy yelled over them, “he’s firing blind! His visor has been destroyed.”

“...So?” came Hana’s curious voice, followed by German cursing. 

“You idiots!” she snarled, “he’s  _ literally _ firing blind! He cannot see without the visor!”

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he saw that, yes, Jack had adopted more of a spray-and-pray method than he was used to, surrounded on all ends. “I have him in my sights,” Hanzo said, taking the dive from his sniper perch and running toward Jack, crunching over broken red glass, firing arrows left and right before inserting himself into his space. “Soldier 76! We need to pull out!”

The man whipped around to look at him, well, not  _ look _ at him, his eyes slightly to the left as he chuckled. “No we don’t,” he said, completely calm, “this is too important and the infiltration team needs more time!” He shot over Hanzo’s shoulder, mowing down a few of their combatants. 

“But…!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m blind but not useless! Call them out, and I’ll take care of it, soldier!” he shouted, commanding and Hanzo knew he couldn’t drag him away...he loaded up his bow, pressed his back to Jack’s and shouted. 

“Left!”

And then it began. 

They danced around each other, Hanzo shouting directions as Jack fired shot after shot, helix rockets launching where he was told, his own bow singing with arrows as they worked together. Automatons fell quickly, pulse munitions ripping through them as Hanzo’s arrows pierced through several at once. Jack would go right and high and Hanzo would dip low to the left, they moved by touch, clothing whispering until Hanzo reached for his quiver and came up empty. 

“I’m out!” he shouted, “Right!”

Jack darted under his arm, passing Hanzo a side arm from inside his jacket, the gun feeling unfamiliar in his hands but he knew how to use one. The continued to fire, Jack sliding behind him to slam his rifle into one he heard coming up from behind, Hanzo firing two shots and catching an extra clip the older man dropped into his hand. 

Luckily for them, the horde wasn’t endless and soon they were surrounded in sparking parts, panting heavily. 

Jack wiped sweat from his brow, shouldering his rifle and nodding at Hanzo. “Call them for extraction,” he said and Hanzo tilted his head.

“Why don’t you?”

“My comm line was in my visor. Can’t talk to anyone.” Well, that explained why Mercy was so panicked. 

Hanzo did as he was told, tilting his head to look at Jack. “I did not know you were…”

“So good looking?” Jack joked, and Hanzo was caught off guard, snorting a little. Of course, after a battle, this man was making a joke as though he hadn’t been blindly fighting for his life for the last few minutes. 

“I knew that,” Hanzo said before realizing his mistake, “I mean I didn’t….”

Jack just shrugged. “I didn’t tell anyone,” he said simply, “no point when the visor helps me. I’ve had a long time to get used to it. And I’m not  _ completely _ blind, I’m visually impaired. I can see shapes...shadows...but nothing more detailed.” 

“You are very skilled, Jack.”

“So, does that mean I’m not totally out of the running for a date?”

Hanzo blushed, shoving his chest a little, laughing. “Be serious.”

“I am. But we can talk about it back home, I hear the car coming.”

Hanzo nodded, starting to walk where the extraction vehicle had pulled up, feeling Jack fall into step beside him. He didn’t offer the older man help as they slid into the car, but he leaned a little closer, looking at his revealed face. Just like on the posters. Still a hero. 

When they returned to the base, Hanzo watched as Mercy fussed over Jack, talking about an improved visor while the older man waved her off. He tilted his head at Hanzo, smiling just a little, making the archer feel his heart skip a beat. 

“I got to see through the dragon’s eyes,” he said, ignoring as Mercy tugged his sleeve, “worked just as well.” 

Hanzo smiled at that, feeling his dragons roil under his skin with pride…

Maybe he should talk to Jack about their date sometime sooner rather than later. Anticipation filled him as he watched Jack’s retreating back, smiling a little wider as giddy anticipation filtered into his mind.

After all, Jack had him in his sights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
